Andy (TV Series)
Andy is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Andy was part of a group that delivered supplies to The Saviors compound along with Craig, Crystal, Ethan, Tim, and Marsha. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Nothing is known about Andy's life prior to the outbreak. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Andy presumably took residence in a FEMA camp where he was then later evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony, upon where Andy settled into the farming community where he became integrated with the fellow residents most notably Gregory and Paul Rovia, and thus became a prominent member. Andy was present at the time of the arrival of The Saviors, a notorious group of survivors who demanded half of the Hilltop's supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed. Though initially reluctant to comply The Saviors demonstrated their motives through publicly executing a 16-year-old resident Rory. Following this barbaric event, The Hilltop Colony entered into a period of dread and submission and thus were forced to comply under Negan's rule, where due to their limited resources and manpower they were unable to rebel against their savage oppressors. Throughout the following months, the community begrudgingly began to gather supplies to present towards The Saviors in their desperate attempt to keep them at bay. Andy was assigned as a member of a supply group tasked with routinely delivering a portion of supplies directed towards one of The Saviors compounds. Season 6 Approximately 20 months into the apocalypse, Andy was part of supply exchange conducted between the Hiltop and The Saviors alongside Ethan, Craig, Crystal, Tim and Marsha. Upon delivering the supplies, Negan personally felt unsatisfied with the amount received and thus had both Tim and Marsha executed and Craig imprisoned located in one of The Saviros compounds. Negan ordered the remaining survivors to return to the Hiltop in exchange for Craig's release was to kill Gregory and return back with his head as evidence of his death. "Knots Untie" He is part of a group that delivers supplies to Negan. He gets back from a failed delivery with Crystal and Ethan. He watches as Ethan stabs Gregory and when Rick tackles Ethan he grabs at Rick but is tackled by Abraham and they start to fight. He gains the upper hand and starts to choke Abraham, but Daryl grabs him from behind and breaks his hand and throws him to the ground. He watches in horror from the ground as Rick stabs Ethan and starts yelling at Rick about killing Ethan. He is later approached by Rick and asked for assistance in dealing with The Saviors as he makes regular supply drops to them. After a bit of thinking he agrees and walks away to prepare. He is later seen at the end of the episode sitting in the passager seat of the trailer headed to Alexandra. "Not Tomorrow Yet" He rides into Alexandria in the trailer from hilltop with Rick and the others who went to Hilltop. He describes The Saviors compound to Rick and draws out a map of the place listing areas and guard locations and tells Rick everything else about the place he knows. He then listens as Rick formulates his plan, then he leaves with the group that went out to eliminate The Saviors in the compound. He later picks a walker head that looks somewhat like Gregory to use to fool the guards, and after Rick punches it to break its nose as it looks different than Gregory's nose, he tells Rick that he's more frightening then The Saviors. When they get to the compound he gets out of the car with the walker head in the bag and yells to the two guards in front of the building that the deed is done, and hes at the compound for the hostage. He shows the guards the head, however one of them points out that the nose looks weird, however he quickly states that he broke his nose in response to Gregory breaking his hand, and after a bit of thinking, the guard accepts that story, then walks into the compound to get the prisoner. He stares nervously at the remaining guard who is whistling until Daryl comes from behind and kills slits his throat. After the first guard comes out with Craig and is quickly killed by Michonne from behind, Andy takes Craig back to the car for safety. After the alarm is set off he is told to take Craig to safety in Hilltop, so he gets in a car and drives away from the compound. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andy has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 6 * "Knots Untie" * "Not Tomorrow Yet" Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Knots Untie Category:Not Tomorrow Yet